Kurt In Cuffs
by Annowkee
Summary: Diane and Kurt can't keep their hands off each other so she comes up with something special.


**Disclaimer= I own nothing**

 **Do enjoy**

A bottle of cabernet sauvignon had been consumed rather easily for the couple to admit, both sat on the couch making out like nothing else mattered in actual fact nothing else did.

Kurt sat at the corner seat of the couch his hands holding her waist whilst she sat next to him on her knees one hand on his cheek the other behind his neck. Their kisses were extremely passionate and wet their tongues tangling together sensually causing her to moan into his mouth and flex her body further into his, she was more than ready for them to take this to the next level.

Pulling back from his lips slowly they both gasped for breath, Diane licked her lips her eyes staring into his almost black orbs desire and need apparent.

"Let's go upstairs." Diane mumbled bowing her head kissing up the front of his throat hearing him groan.

"Yep okay." Kurt virtually stammered to her observing her stand from the couch she grasped his hand tugging him up she whirled around walking with him in the direction of their bedroom.

Once inside their moonlit bedroom Kurt kicked the door closed jolting when Diane began rapidly undressing him, beginning with his grey plaid shirt dragging it from his arms and tossing it carelessly over her shoulder her hands instantly removing his under shirt.

"Jesus, slow down we have a full night." Kurt chuckled out as Diane pulled his shirt over his head, Diane didn't respond just gazed at him a naughty smirk etching across her beautiful features.

"Lay down on the bed." Diane ordered her hands resting on her hips watching him do as she commanded.

"You in charge tonight?" Kurt asked laying in the middle of their bed.

"Damn right and you have no idea what I have planned." Diane's voice low and sultry generating a new excitement in Kurt his wife taking control turning him on further it was something new for them but thrilling.

Diane strutted sexily to the bottom of the bed aware his eyes were focused keenly on her watching her crawl onto bed to straddle him his thighs, Kurt sat up in order to kiss her however she shifted her hands to his chest and shoved him back down to lay back down Kurt shook his head his thick moustache covering a slight smirk.

Diane steadily stroked along his thighs her right hand cupping him over his jeans he whispered an expletive as she rubbed him again god did he want her hands on his bare flesh, her actions causing the desired affect.

Her hands then unbuckled his belt her eyes glued to his she opened his jeans her fingertips delicately drawing patterns just above the waistband of his boxers before snaking into them to grasp his cock feeling him semi-erect leaning to him Diane placed a tender kiss on his chest then removed her hand from inside his boxers she pulled his jeans and boxers from his muscular legs dropping them in a heap she stood at the bottom of the bed her eyes taking his nude form in she licked her lips her mind filling with ideas of what to do with him what to do to him and then it came to her, spinning on her feet Diane strolled into the closet a few minutes later she came back Kurt could see she had objects in her hand but unable to see what it was.

Climbing onto the bed she straddled him tilting over him he then startle as he felt something cold around his wrist he looked to what it was when he saw his wife hand cuffing his right wrist to the bed.

"Diane." He mumbled a fear sounding in his voice, however his wife remained silent simply moving to his left wrist cuffing that to the other bedpost...That was it he was at his mercy.

"Not too tight?" Diane asked her hands caressing from his cuffed wrists to his broad shoulders.

"No but..." Diane interrupted his reply her lips pressed to his, her teeth gently biting his bottom lip and tugging placing another peck she sat up shaking her head so her hair was out of the way her eyes remained concentrated on his as her hands started travelling on her stomach gently caressing herself she moaned exaggeratedly as she came in contact with her breasts putting on a little show for him knowing just how to get him going, her hips rocking over his cock as her fingers found her zip at the front of her dress tugging it down her toned frame and elevating it up her thighs to unzip it totally she shrugged out of the light blue material just wearing her pastel blue satin lingerie Kurt's eyes widened as they concentrated god did she look alluring he wanted to take every inch of her but currently it was her in control.

"Do you like what you see Mr McVeigh?" Diane enquired her voice seductive and low triggering a shudder from him.

"You know I do." Kurt moaned out rattling his restraints as he pulled his arms wanting to touch her, Diane sniggered reaching behind her she unclasped her bra leisurely enabling the satin straps to crawl down her arms his head shifting attempting to catch a glimpse.

"You want to see?" Diane quizzed her tone suggestive.

"Yes please." Kurt virtually begged his eyes looking back to her bra, Diane laughed giving in to him she discarded her bra seeing his eyes widen when he looked fascinated at her breasts his tongue flicking out wetting his moustache. Leaning to him Diane scattered wet kisses over his lightly hairy chest Kurt thrusting up at her his cock almost completely erect a hushed signal at what he wanted Diane snickered her kisses moving from his chest to his abdomen.

"Oh fuck Diane." Kurt whispered her soft lips passing his navel her teeth sinking into the bottom of his stomach he hissed out his hips bucking upwards his hard cock pressing onto her chest, Diane then scooted further down dragging her tongue over the underside of his phallus before wrapping her lips around him steadily bobbing her head along him Kurt pulled on his cuffs panting, Diane lifted her head glancing up at him her hand replacing her mouth pumping him a few times she lowered her mouth again sucking him just the way he liked, he was getting ever so close to climax his hips thrusting subconsciously as she lowered her mouth on him but Diane soon felt him tremble inside her mouth knowing he was about to cum she removed her mouth.

"Fuck no please!" Kurt yelled out however Diane removed herself from their bed standing up.

"Come back please Diane I need you." Diane smiled she did love it when he begged she then shimmered out of her moist satin panties then quickly straddled him again her wetness resting on his erection.

"Oh come on please." Kurt begged his hips propelling frequently up at her.

"You need me don't you?" Diane teased seeing her husband still panting.

"Yes please Diane."

"Tell me." Diane whispered resting her hands on his chest her nails lightly digging into his sweating flesh.

"Please Diane I need you to finish me off." Kurt struggled against the cuffs he was desperate for release desperate for her Diane retaliated by rubbing herself against him allowing him to feel what he was doing to her too.

"Oh hon please." Kurt gasped Diane rose a brow lifting her hips she grasped his hardness seeing him tense when her hand stroked along him she positioned him then lowered herself onto him

"God yes!" Kurt virtually shouted the cuffs rattling again Diane began bouncing along him spreading her legs further to grind her clit against his pelvis her rhythm building up along with her orgasm.

"God Kurt." Diane moaned, their skin perspiring Diane could feel her heart rioting against her chest as she moved faster, Diane lowered her chest pressing it into his bracing herself on either sides of his head her lips on his neck sucking hard as her orgasm spiked radiating her entire body.

"Jesus." Diane mumbled against his flesh her muscles quivering and contracting around him he then thrust hard up into her cumming deeply inside her which seemed to drain him it was so potent but incredible.

"Fuck oh fuck!" Kurt cried out panting rapidly with them laying together calming their breathing down.

After a few minutes Diane felt that he had softened inside her she carefully rolled off him.

"You okay." Diane asked kissing his temple she sat up going to his wrists.

"Yep." Kurt said through a large smile watching her free him his hands immediately moved to her waist pulling her to lay with him.

"Well that was an experience." Kurt kissed her lips gently observing her getting comfortable clearly she was getting ready to sleep, he glanced to his wrists chuckling at the red sores appearing on them.

"Definitely an experience." He whispered to himself, his wife was full of surprises and this was one of them usually she liked it when he took charge but tonight was intense and amazing.


End file.
